Drink Away the Pain
by PurpleElm23723
Summary: Vivian is attacked by a werewolf in Bobby's front yard. After Bobby saves her, her adventures with the two boys begin. Will Vivian find love, or will her habit of drinking away the pain get in the way? (Rated M for a reason, people!)
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. The last thing I should be doing at this point is beginning another fanfiction, but I couldn't help myself! Plus, I haven't written anything for this fandom yet, so I decided to try my best. Just so you know, this is takes place while Bobby is still alive and Crowley and Cass are both in the picture. I think that this next tidbit makes it a bit AU (CAUTION! POSSIBLE SPOILER), but in this fic, Sam is NOT hooked on demon blood and Meg and Ruby are both dead. But anyway, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I love you all, and don't forget to R&amp;R! -Veronique

**P.S. I don't own Supernatural or its characters, for if I did we'd see much more Destiel lol XD **

A girl ran through the trees, her backpack flopping against her, shotgun gripped tight in her fist as she leaped over a log. She chanced a glance behind her, only to have the fear of her persuer charge her forward. She could care less how much noise she made as she ran, her only thought being that of survival, and survival was just outside the nearing treeline. Hope propelled her forward, adrenaline causing her to surge over the last log and into an open field. She almost fell forward from the force of the leap but she got back up, gun scraping the dirt, racing for what looked to be a well lit house.

Suddenly a loud growl came from behind her and she was tackled to the ground. She yelped as she felt her persuer flip her over, gazing up at its salivating maw. Her mouth hung open, her lungs unable to take more than short pants; her gun had been tossed just out of her reach, now useless against her attacker. The beast above her growled and snapped at her neck, seeming to like the thought of terrorizing his prey before dealing the final blow. The girl closed her eyes as the beast finally lunged, letting an earsplitting screech permiate the air.

She felt the breath of the beast above her on her neck and heard the snapping of its jaws, but suddenly its weight was gone from her stomach. She took another split-second chance and opened her eyes when she heard a gunshot, only to see the beast fall dead with a yelp. She listened and closed her eyes in fright as heavy footfalls approached her. She felt herself stiffen and prepare for the worst, but suddenly she felt someone or something loom over her. She let her eyes flutter open, only to see a grizzly looking old man staring into her face.

She let loose a yelp and scrambled away, only to feel a sharp pain come from her middle. She gasped as she saw spots, standing completely still until they passed. She braved a look at her torso and saw only red. Red oozing from a huge scrape on her arm. Red flowing from a gash in her side and red staining the legs of her jeans. She then looked up at the sky, feeling some unidentifiable feeling washing over her as she fell to her knees. Looking down at her bloodied hands, she felt a sigh breeze past her lips as she pitched forward into the dust, her eyes seeing only blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open at the sounds of low voices, only to have her nose bombarded with the smell of wood smoke and male musk. Her eyes burned like fire, her side hurt like she'd been impaled and her head pounded like a shoemaker on a wooden heel. She tried to keep her eyes open long enough for her to take in her surroundings, rubbing at her face with her good arm. She tried to sit up, only to have a searing pain in her side push her back to whatever she was laying on. Biting her wrist and groaning, she opened her eyes to see three men staring down at her.

She yelped and fell to the floor in her haste to get away from them, only to have her side protest with vehemency. She growled at the musty carpet and hit it with her fist, swearing and cursing her rotten luck. She flipped around, trying her best not to aggravate her side, and glared up at the three men who's jaws were on the floor. One of them cleared his throat and she looked up at him, her glare never faltering. She noticed how he towered over the other two men, his long brown hair hanging in his face.

She blushed when she realized how handsome he was, and her glare grew even harder in anger at herself. She wasn't allowed to think her captors were handsome. She watched as the tall man held out a hand and moved her gaze to his perfect mouth when he asked, "are you alright?" She brought her gaze back to his eyes, but gave no answer. He knelt beside her, and she scooted away as fast as her wounded side would allow. He seemed saddened by the movement, but she didn't stop until she felt something against her back.

She turned her head slightly, only to see a large cabinet behind her, preventing her from going any further and a window through which she could see stars in a dark sky. _How long had she been out?_ The tall man spoke again, "I know, you must be scared, but you may rip out your stitches. You need to stay as still as possible so they don't come out."

Stitches? The girl looked down at her still stained shirt, only to find fresh blood staining what appeared to be bandages. She grimaced and growled down at her stomach, frustrated that she'd been injured. She glared up at the tall man again and spat the first thing that came to mind, "where the hell am I?!"

Suddenly, another of the three men spoke, this time the shortest. He seemed to be older than the tall man, but younger than the third man. "She speaks," he said, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

The tall man rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to her face. "You're in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. This is Bobby Singer's house." He pointed to the third and oldest man. The older man gave her a small smile and she felt slightly calmer, but only slightly. He seemed vaguely familiar to the girl. Then she remembered that he was the one who'd shot... that monster.

"Ohkey... Now what the fuck am I doing here?!" Her eyes darted from one man to the next. She felt tears begin to prick at her eyes, but she blinked them back.

The shortest man laughed. "She's got a mouth on her!" he said. "I like that." The girl glared at him.

"A mouth that's big enough fer the both of us, smart ass! So how'a 'bout yah keep yer trap shut, or I'll shove my foot so far up yer ass it'll come out yer nose!" The man named Bobby and the tall man stared at her and then looked to the shortest man, who seemed to be gasping for air.

"She sure told you, Dean!" the tall man said, smirking at the shortest man. The man named Bobby chuckled and called the shortest man, Dean, something under his breath.

"Fine! I guess I'm not wanted here!" The man named Dean then stomped from the room and into what the girl assumed was a hallway. The girl focused her attention back on the other two men. The tall one held out his hand again.

"I'm Sam Winchester," he said, smiling gently. The girl eyed his hand warily, but didn't take it.

Instead, she brushed some of the hair from her face and said, "Vivian Lehtonen." Sam grinned at her, making her insides flutter slightly; he was _very _handsome.

"Well, that's a start," he said, sitting back on his heels. "Now, as for why you're here... You were hurt-"

Vivian scoffed, "noh shit Sherlock! I'm only bleedin' all over yer moldy carpet!"

"-And we had supplies to help you out," Sam continued. He gave her a small smile and she _almost _returned, but then he turned serious. "Yes... but you were attacked by something... something unnatural."

The girl scoffed. "Unnatural?" she said, her gaze condescending. "What the hell do yah mean by that?" Sam flinched at her sarcasm. "Of course it was _'unnatural_,' it was a fucking werewolf for Christ's sake!"

Bobby and Sam looked at each other in shock. Bobby put his hands on the back of the couch and stared down at the fabric, "You mean to tell us that _you_... Are a Hunter?"

Vivian inspected the nails on her right hand, "is it _that_ obvious?" A small, sarcastic smile turned up her lips. Sam shook his head.

"You're a Hunter?"

"Yah, what of it? You three obviously are, too." Vivian looked down at her hand and found a thin cut on her pointer finger. "Yah clearly checked me with silver, and I'm guessin' yah cleaned my wounds with holy water."

Sam gave Bobby an incredulous look. "Uh, yeah, we did, I hope you're not mad or anything."

"Me? Mad? I'm a Hunter, not an idiot! I'd have done the same thing, twice over."

Bobby gave Sam a shrug. "At least she's smart." Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to her.

"So do you remember the attack?" Sam watched as she inspected her bandages.

Vivian laughed, humorlessly. "Of course I do," she said. "Every second." A scowl twisted her features. "Fucking piece ah shit killed Angie." She sighed and picked at her jeans.

Sam grimaced, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Vivian snorted, "Angie was just a means to an end, she would ah died anyway, in her line ah work." At Sam's confused look she said, "Angie was a Source."

Bobby came to his rescue. "A source is a civilian that keeps an eye out for anything strange going on," he replied. "They let local Hunters know what's up and help them gather information. Sources rarely hunt, if they hunt at all, even though they know every trick of the trade and then some."

Bobby traded a look with Vivian. "Sources are constantly in danger, because of all the things they know, and are often killed by demons because they're mistaken for prophets."

"But this source, Angie? She was killed by a werewolf, wasn't she?"

Vivian smirked. "She was, but she was on a hunt with me, that's why." Vivian took a breath. "She came with me because this was a two person job, and I was alone. She offered her services and ended up killed... Fucking bitch got her chest ripped open."

"Damn... I'm so sorry." Sam swallowed thickly.

Vivian inspected her nails for blood and chipped away at her nail polish, completely nonchalant. "Like I said, she was ah means to an end. The werewolf is dead so I see no point in mournin' for her, she died in the only honorable way; on the job." Bobby nodded, though Sam was flabbergasted.

He shook his head in disbelief as Vivian stood, grimacing. "Now, if you two," she turned her head to yell into the hall. "And Hot Mess in there, don't mind, I'd like to know what I have tah do tah get some food around here!"

Sam tried to help her to the kitchen, but she waved him away. "I've had worse," she said, smirking at his mothering nature. Satisfied she wasn't going to fall over but still apprehensive, he walked behind her, making sure she didn't fall. Sam felt she should be resting, but he also sensed she was independent and tougher than she looked. Plus, he hadn't felt this attracted to a woman since... Well, a long time ago.

Vivian smirked as she stepped into the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a beer and eating what looked to be a brown, greasy mass. She assumed it was his idea of a burger, but whatever it was it smelled delicious. She licked her lips and sat down at the table, followed by Bobby.

Sam opened the fridge, "we don't have much at the moment, but we do have things for burgers, as well as stuff for sandwiches." He paused, closing the fridge and turning to the cabinets. "We also have canned soup and ravioli."

Vivian thought for a minute. "I'll take a burger thanks." She winked at Dean, "Hot Mess over here seems tah be enjoying his." Dean swallowed, a scowl twisting his features.

"_'Hot Mess'?_" he asked. Vivian grinned, her smile widening when Sam and Bobby started to chuckle. Dean turned to his brother. "Shut up, Sam!"

That just made Sam and Bobby laugh harder. Even Vivian couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. Dean pushed away from the table and took care of his dishes, draining his beer before grabbing another and leaving the kitchen. "Oh, come on, I was just pokin' fun!" Vivian chuckled as Sam set her burger down in front of her.

Once done with dinner, which she'd found quite appetizing, she felt the need to shower and change clothes. Vivian turned to the two remaining men. "Where'd you boys stash my stuff? I need a shower in the worst way." Bobby nodded to Sam, who disappeared for a second and returned with her bag and her shotgun.

Making sure everything was still in her bag, she checked that her gun was clean and loaded before following Sam up the stairs. He stopped in front of a small room, complete with a bed and bedside table. "You can sleep here. Dean and I are down this hall." He pointed in the opposite direction of the stairs. "I'm on the right, and Dean's on the left. Bathroom is right across the hall." He smiled and left, leaving Vivian to get clean and settled.

Sighing, Vivian set her bag on the bed and rummaged through it, pulling out a white tank-top and a pair of light blue boy-shorts. Grabbing her shotgun from the bedside table, she picked up her toiletries and made her way across the hall.

Pushing open the door, she was surprised to see a relatively clean bathroom. Vivian had lived with guys before, but those were all stoners and drunks. She supposed being hunters is what made these men so clean. She had to admit, cleanliness was a big turn-on, not that she should be thinking about those sorts of things.

Shaking her head at herself, she closed the door and began undressing, tossing her dirty things into a pile and being mindful of her stitches. Soon, she felt the hot spray of the shower run over her skin and for the first time in what she felt was forever, she began to relax.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were in the kitchen when they heard the water running. Bobby turned to the two boys. "I'm gonna make a few calls. See if she's legit." The boys nodded and Dean walked to the fridge, pulling out a couple beers.

Handing one to his brother, he said, "I haven't seen a female hunter that young since Jo." Sam nodded.

"It's kinda strange, don't you think?"

"Strange?"

"Yeah, I mean she doesn't know who we are and we haven't heard anything about her from anyone else. I mean, she says she's a hunter but.."

"You think she's hiding something?"

Sam scoffed. "We're hunters, we've all got something to hide." He swirled his beer, looking at the floor. "I just get the feeling there's more we should know."

"Well, Sam, if you think about it, there are hundreds of hunters out there, and we only know a select few. I'm thinking we should believe her, at least for now." Dean shrugged, "but if you want to keep an eye on her, that's your problem... Though me?" Dean chuckled and gave his brother a suggestive grin. "I'm gonna keep _two_ eyes on _that_ ass!"

Sam rolled his eyes before tossing his empty bottle into the trash. "Well, I'm headed to bed." He strode to the stairs, calling a goodnight to Bobby before taking the stairs two at a time. Upon hearing the shower still running, he decided he could take a shower tomorrow morning instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know, if you haven't figured it out already, but Vivian is from Minnesota, that's why when she speaks things are spelled differently. I myself am from Minnesota, so I know exactly how she sounds (and very few of us actually say "You betcha" and "Don't ya know"). But back to the story! Oh, and Vivian is a bit of a sass as well as a tease, so if you don't like her, that's fine by me (she actually get's on my nerves sometimes too lol). Love you all! -Veronique

Laying down on the mattress, Sam felt himself relax and buried his head in his pillow. After the day's slightly abnormal events, he was glad that sleep came easy for once. Pretty soon, he was dead to the world. That is, until a surprised shout and a large thump came from across the hall.

Stumbling out of bed with a gun in his hand, Sam swung open his door, only to find Bobby and Dean already in the hall, the door to the guest room flung open. Sam looked into the room and his jaw dropped.

A barely dressed Vivian was standing in just a tank-top and very suggestive panties, aiming her sawed off shotgun at an extremely startled Castiel's head. She seemed very calm and collected, a trait many seasoned hunters had. He couldn't help but admire her stoicism, as well as her scantily clad figure. He shook such thoughts from his head and tried to return his train of thought to the task at hand.

Vivian was the first to speak. "Are you three goin' tah tell me who the fuck this is, or should I just blow his brains out?"

Dean made a strangled noise and tried to explain. "N-no! Don't shoot him! His name is Castiel, and he's our friend."

Vivian still didn't lower her gun. "Why the hell is he in my room and how the fuck did he get here?!"

Castiel spoke then, his gaze seemingly everywhere but in Vivian's direction. "I-I flew here, though when I sensed your presence, I had to see if you were a danger to Sam and Dean."

"So yah think it's ohkey tah just pop in ah girl's room unannounced?!"

Sam piped up, "It's ok Vivian, Cass is still learning boundaries. He's still new at this." He could see Vivian becoming increasingly confused and frustrated, so he clarified a little more. "Castiel is an Angel, and he's still learning how to behave around humans. He protects us, and he just didn't know who you were. He was just trying to keep us safe."

Vivian then heaved a great sigh, lowering her shotgun and holding it casually but firmly in her hand. "An Angel?" She shifted her gaze away from Cass and glared at Sam. "You expect me tah believe that?"

"Not really, but it's true; I wouldn't lie to you."

"All hunters lie..." Vivian glared at him a few more seconds before turning back to Cass. "But this time I'm inclined tah believe yah. I'm too damn tired tah think otherwise." She observed Cass a moment longer, before grinning at him. The Angel's cheeks flushed and he fidgeted where he was standing.

Vivian chuckled, a low, sultry sound that didn't fail to catch the attention of all four men. "So, Angel, yah gonna stay and join me or are yah gonna leave with the boys?" Cass' face turned from pink to bright red, and his gaze never left Vivian's face. She took a step closer to him, tossing the gun onto the bed.

Clearing his throat, Dean stepped into the room and grabbed Cass by the shoulder. He tossed Vivian a knee-weakening grin, "he won't be joining you, but I'd take you up on that offer!" He winked at her, knowing few could resist his charms, but he was to be sorely disappointed.

Vivian gave him a scathing look like she'd be more than happy to burn him alive and turned away from him. She moved to crawl onto the bed, giving the four men a generous view of her backside, making Sam, Bobby and Cass blush and Dean cheekily grin. Laying down over the covers, she lifted her left hand and waved with two fingers, "night, fellas."

The boys then left, each saying their good-nights as Dean pushed Cass into the hall by his collar. Sam closed the door gently behind him, giving Vivian's lean form one last glance before the door clicked shut. The minute they were out of earshot, they both turned to Cass as Bobby walked down the stairs.

"What the hell, Cass?!" Dean rounded on him first, his voice grounding out in a whisper-shout.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to have company."

"It's ok, Cass, she just got here tonight, and we had no idea she was coming either." Sam gave his angelic friend a reassuring smile.

"Is she another Hunter?"

"That's what she says, and she was hunting a werewolf so that puts things in her favor."

"I see... Why is she here?"

Dean answered next, "She was almost killed by that same werewolf out in Bobby's front yard."

"I see... Was she hurt?"

"Almost had her insides on her outsides as well as a few bumps and bruises. Not to mention that she had a huge gash on her arm."

"Really? How is she walking around?" Cass looked from Dean to Sam.

Sam paused for a moment, almost as baffled as Cass before saying, "high pain tolerance I guess?"

"That would make sense, during the human birthing process, women go through massive amounts of pain that I wouldn't wish on most of my enemies."

Sam and Dean traded confused looks before Dean changed the subject. "Well, in any case, she's up and walking around, so I think we should just discuss this in the morning. Hmm?" He then turned and walked away, closing his door behind him. Sam shook his head before turning back to Cass.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

Cass turned back to him before answering. "I think so. There aren't any other angels or demons on my trail, so I suppose so."

Sam rubbed at his eyes, sleep threatening to overtake him yet again. He yawned, "alright, well you know where the couch is. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and walked to his room. "Goodnight, Cass."

"Goodnight, Sam." Cass then turned and walked down the stairs, his thoughts turning to the mysteriously attractive woman he had flown in on.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian woke to the sounds of birds and sunlight streaming on her face. Sighing, she rolled over, ignoring the sharp pains coming from her side. Realizing she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, she groaned and proceeded to purposely fall from the bed. Her head and arms on the floor, she reluctantly tugged her legs from under the blankets and sat on the floor, her rear sticking in the air.

Sighing, she slowly stood, trying to keep her stitches from ripping out from all the movement. She'd ripped out stitches too early before, and boy, she never wanted to do that ever again. Finally on her feet, she made her way to her bag and dug through it, tossing a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank-top onto the bed. Black, lacy undergarments soon followed and as soon as she was dressed, she brushed her teeth and went down the stairs.

She finished tying her hair into a messy bun just as she entered the kitchen, only to find all four men sitting around the tiny kitchen table. Spotting the sandwiches on their plates, she croaked, "what time is it?"

The four pairs of eyes never left her face as she walked to the counter. Dean swallowed his last bite before answering. "Almost noon," he said, watching as she carefully jumped up on the counter.

Vivian paused, her face twisting into a sad grimace. "It's so _early_!" She groaned, and four sets of cheeks flushed a light pink. She then reached next to her and took a slice of turkey lunch meat from the container. Shoving the whole thing in her mouth, she grabbed another, a slice of cheese and a few cherry tomatoes. Letting the cheese hang from her mouth, she made her way to the fridge, pulling out a beer before shutting the door behind her with her foot.

Vivan then left the kitchen, leaving all the boys watching her rear as she sashayed back upstairs. Dean was the first to respond to the scene. "Early?!" he said, shaking his head and trying his hardest not to smile. "And beer in the morning?" He chuckled, "my kinda girl."

Sam cleared his throat, "I think that look she gave you last night means you aren't her kinda guy."

Dean whipped his head around, "What's that supposed to mean?! What look?!"

"After you told her you'd take up the offer she made to Cass. She gave you this look like she wanted nothing more than for you to shoot yourself in the head."

"Really?" Dean's voice squeaked slightly as he looked down at his plate.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "it's not the first time a woman has wanted nothing to do with you."

"I- Ugh, whatever." Dean pushed his chair from the table and tossed his plate in the sink. "I'm going to check on Baby." He then picked up his jacket and stomped out the door.

Bobby cleared his throat and pushed away from the table as well. "I'm going to find us a case, I trust you boys can take care of the lunch things?"

Sam nodded and Cass just sat there, a blank look on his face. Sam turned to Cass, suddenly concerned. "You okay?" He waited as Cass seemed to shake himself awake.

"Y-yes I'm, I'm fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna go help Dean." Cass then left, leaving the flutter of feathers in his wake. Sam sighed, looking to the sink full of dishes before tossing a dishtowel over his shoulder and filling up one of the sinks with water.


	5. Chapter 5

Vivian stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining her stitches for the first time since her shower the night before. They were small and neat, albeit a little crooked. She assumed Sam had done them, he seemed the type to do so. She smiled at the thought. For such a large man, he seemed rather quiet and timid, always smiling and gently keeping everyone in line.

Letting her mind turn dirty, like she usually did, she thought of how Sam would look without his clothes. She let out a quiet snicker as she imagined his wide shoulders and his narrow hips, letting her mind imagine just how big a package he packed. Sneakily chuckling to herself, she then thought about Castiel.

He looked rather well built, even though his trench coat added quite a bit of bulk. He was handsome, in a sort of rugged, baby-faced sort of way. And he was so uptight! What she could do to set him off! Grinning at her reflection, she dropped her shirt and began to apply her foundation.

Turning her thoughts to Dean, she scowled. He was such a prick! A prick who thought he was God's gift to women! Vivian wondered how many girls threw themselves at his feet but stopped because the thought disgusted her even more than his attitude. He was attractive and he knew it, but that only made him a cocky bastard and a right nasty piece of work.

Sighing, she put the last of her makeup back in her bag and strutted out of the bathroom. Tossing her makeup bag onto her bed, she pulled out her beloved sawed-off shotgun and began to clean it with the utmost care. She was only ten minutes in when Sam came up the stairs and knocked on her door frame.

"Got a minute?" He smiled down at her.

Vivian couldn't help but give him a suggestive smirk, "fer you? Anytime." She smiled to herself when she saw him blush, her inner self humming. She followed Sam down the stairs and into what appeared to be a study. She could see the kitchen across the hall and an old junkyard through its small window. Turning back to the boys, she saw Bobby pull out a newspaper clipping.

"Got a case for you boys," he said, handing the clipping to Sam. "I caught wind of a wraith not three hours from here. I also found talk of a nest the next state over, so I thought you boys could take which ever one you wanted and Vivian and I could take the other."

Dean looked confused for a moment. "Who the hell is Vivian?" he asked, looking at Bobby for clarification. Sam cleared his throat and slightly jerked his head in Vivian's direction. Vivian just examined her nails before setting a scathing glare on Dean's face. He gulped and Vivian inwardly preened. Cass suddenly appeared from nowhere, his face looking more tired than Vivian remembered.

"I checked out those two cases, Bobby, and they're exactly what you thought they were. I suggest you take the wraith, what with Vivian's condition."

Vivian scoffed. "My condition?" She shook her head, her tongue in her cheek. "Hun, you have noh idea what kind ah condition I'm in, an' I've worked with worse. Trust me when I say I could handle ah few vamps, no problem."

Dean tried to appease her by saying, "if you feel that way, Cass could probably heal you." Cass and Sam gave him and exasperated look and Bobby sighed.

"Heal me," Vivian replied. "I've hunted more than just ah nest with ah broken arm an' seven broken ribs, hun, so don't talk to me about healing! But if you four are so Hell bent on me taking the wraith, whatever, I'll do it." She then sashayed into the kitchen, knowing they were all watching her walk away. As she stepped over to the fridge, she let the boys know her frustration with them. "I'm pissed you boys think I can't handle myself."

Sam gave a small chuckle. "It's not that we don't think you're capable, Vivian," he said. "We just don't want you to get more hurt than you already are."

"Well, if Angel boy over there can really heal me, like Hot Mess says he can, then I see noh problem with cutting off ah few vamp heads." Vivian pulled out a beer and then stalked over to the cabinets to find something to munch on. She always got hungry when she was angry.

Cass piped up. "If you think it's necessary that I heal you, I can."

"I really don't think it's 'necessary', but if it makes the boys feel better, goh ahead." Vivian popped the lid off the bottle and took a long draught. She watched as Cass approached her with apprehension. She grinned wolfishly at him. "I don't bite, Angel Cakes. Not unless you want me to." She winked at Cass when he flushed. She glanced over at Dean, who gulped, and Sam who's face was unreadable.

Turning back to Cass, Vivian said, "alrighty, sweetheart, work yer magic." Cass gave her a curt nod and then reached to touch her forehead. A pleasantly warm tingling filled her whole body and she felt herself smile as her body stitched itself back together. When she felt Cass' fingers lift away, she let her eyes flutter open and she gave him a seductive smile.

"Well, hun, if you keep healing people like that, no wonder Sam and Dean keep you around." She winked at the boys as Dean scowled. Sam just shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Cass blushed again and she couldn't help but antagonize him a little more. "You blush like a school boy, Cass, geez. I could think of a few ways to remedy that." She winked at him, and his flush reached his neck. He turned away from her as she drained her beer and went to Bobby's alcohol cabinet.

She looked over her shoulder at the older man, "got anything good in here, scruffy?" Bobby gave her a small disbelieving smile, shaking his head before adjusting his cap.

"Brandy, whiskey, Jamison, scotch, rum and a bottle of Fireball."

"Now yer talkin'!" Vivian stood on her toes and extended her arm to rummage through until she found the bottle of Fireball. She found a small shot glass as she heard the boys begin to gather their things from around the house. She poured until the shot glass was almost full, tossed it back and poured another.

She heard Dean walk up behind her just as she finished her second shot. "If you're not careful, you're gonna have it all coming back up."

Vivian poured herself another, "darlin', don't talk about things you know nothin' about." She finished her third shot and debated before taking the bottle with her as she turned to the stairs. "Besides, I could drink present you under the table before I turned sixteen." She flashed him the same wolfish grin she had Cass, "so don't try an' tell me how much I can or cannot drink, lightweight." She then flipped her hair and retreated to her room to pack, bottle of Fireball still hanging from her hand with practiced ease.

Dean just stood there, gazing after her when Bobby came up behind him. "Knowing what little I do about her, she's not lying. I heard from a guy I called in Minnesota that she's been hunting almost her whole life there. She's seen a lot of shit, and he also told me to hide the liquor." Bobby chuckled. "If there's one thing I know about women and liquor, it's to never separate one from the other, or you'll have hell to pay." He patted Dean on the shoulder and went back into the study.

Dean muttered under his breath, now even more infuriated with and confused about the mysterious female hunter. He just didn't know what her problem was. 'Drink me under the table, my ass!' He sighed, rubbed at his scruff and then went to go check on Baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Vivian tucked the bottle of Fireball into her bag and zipped it shut. Smiling to herself, she picked up her shotgun and tossed it over her shoulder as she picked up her bag and went down the stairs. Letting the front door swing closed behind her, she sought out Bobby and walked over to him. "What'd the boys decide?"

Bobby looked up at her from the bed of his truck. "They want the nest."

"Assholes." Vivian visibly pouted, and Bobby chuckled.

"I told 'em you'd be upset about it."

"Ugh, whatever, I need ah monster tah take out my frustration on." Vivian tossed her bag in the back seat of the truck and climbed into the front seat. Bobby shook his head and climbed behind the wheel.

It was a good hour before Bobby decided to break the silence. "What made you leave Minnesota?"

"Hmm? Oh... I don't know, I guess I just needed ah change ah scene."

"Why stay in Minnesota so long? You got family there?"

"Family? No... I grew up there. I loved it there. I still love it. I loved the hot summers, the cold as fuck winters, the huge forests an' the small towns." Vivian sighed, a small smile flitting across her lips. "I guess I just never wanted tah leave... Until my last living family member was murdered in her hospital bed by ah fucking vamp, of all things." She chuckled humorlessly. "I told that bastard an' his whole fucking nest why tah never mess with ah Minnesota girl's family."

"I'm sorry about your relative..."

"Not just any relative, Bobby... My little sister..."

"Damn... Now I feel even more terrible."

"It's ok... I never knew my mom or dad. My sister an' I were put into the system at ah really young age; young enough for us tah remember nothing but the constant change ah the system." She picked at her jeans before looking out the window. "I'm sorry tah be telling you my whole life's story, but it's been years since I've had someone to talk to about it."

"I know how you feel, so regale away." Bobby gave her a sympathetic smile.

Vivian smiled back before twiddling her fingers in her lap. "When I was ten, my sister an' I were put into ah long term home. The family was nice, but somethin' kept my sister an' me apart from the other kids. It was almost an instinctual thing; we kept tah ourselves because all we needed was each other." Vivian blinked quickly, willing her sudden onslaught of tears away. "She an' I were inseparable. Almost like Sam an' Dean, but closer. She was only ah year younger, but everyone, including ourselves, thought we should 'a been born twins. We drank the same alcohol, read the same books, liked similar guys, had the same taste in music, shared clothes. She was my other half."

Vivian paused for a breath. "Then she got hit by ah truck an' never woke up. She was on life support when a vamp got her." Vivian swallowed another clump of emotion and glanced over at Bobby. "So in ah way, her death was ah mercy killing... but it didn't hurt any less." Her gaze grew hard and her mouth twisted in a sneer. "I never enjoyed watching ah monster die so much..."

The rest of the trip was silent, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Though, while Vivian was busy remembering the past, Bobby was wondering if he would tell the boys about her past. Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts to the task ahead.

* * *

The boys arrived just before dawn, five days later, to find the house lit up, and quiet, pumping music coming from an open window on the second floor. Bobby met them at the door.

"Oh, the things I need to tell you boys," he said, taking a bag from Dean before tossing it on the couch. Bobby sat down in his swivel chair and faced the boys, who were still standing. Not giving them a second glance, he sighed. "You're gonna wanna sit down for this."

"What's up?" Sam gave Bobby look of concern. Dean's face was etched with apprehension.

Bobby rubbed a hand over his beard. "Well, she's a fantastic hunter."

"Is Vivian ok?" Surprisingly, it was Dean who had asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Not a scratch on her... I want you to know what she told me on the way to the job." Bobby took out his flask and took a quick swig before checking to see Vivian wasn't within earshot. "We all know why she wasn't in Minnesota when she fell on my doorstep, but now I know why she left."

Bobby took a breath. "Her and her sister were in and out of foster homes their entire lives, constantly moving around, like you boys. Vivian and her sister were nigh inseparable, almost twins despite her sister being younger." Bobby could honestly say that nothing got him more worked him than the bond between his boys, and he could see Vivian had had the same bond, if not a stronger one, with her sister.

"But, her younger sister was hit by a truck, put on life support and then drained by a vamp."

It was a moment before either of the boys spoke. Dean broke the silence first. "Damn," he whispered, the emotion behind the word only just hidden. Sam tried his best not to choke on the lump of suppressed emotion in his throat.

"Her story is almost as tragic as ours..." Dean's lips quirked slightly, before he cleared his throat.

"Yah, well the last thing I need is ah goddamned pity party." Vivian stood looking at them from in the kitchen, a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. "It's in the past, an' that's where I'd like it tah stay." She took a deep swig from the bottle she held and walked out onto the porch. Sam and Dean exchanged a look with Bobby. He shrugged.

"I haven't had to deal with emotional women for a while, so you two work your magic." Bobby got out of his seat and disappeared into his room. Dean looked at the door and then at his brother.

"I'd rather not go out there, seeing as she has a problem with me for some reason."

Sam chuckled. "I'll go, but I'd rather you be there for back up, just in case she decides to blow a gasket."

"Who's to say she will? You're good at this kind of chick flick stuff!"

"Yeah, well… Something tells me that Vivian isn't your typical 'chick flick' kind of girl."

"So?" Dean looked over at his brother, only to see Sam give him a pleading look. Dean shook his head. "Fine! Fine! But if she blows up, I'm out!" Sam laughed and stood, quietly walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean followed, only to see Vivian's ass sticking out at him. Trying and failing at hiding his grin, he sat on the porch steps, seeing as Sam had taken Bobby's only deck chair. As though she could sense his thoughts, Vivian piped up.

"Get ah good look boys; you won't get many other chances." She stuck her bottom out a little more and gave it a small wiggle from right to left to right before standing and turning. She still had the bottle of Jack in the one hand, but in her other she was holding a lit cigarette. She took a drag and gave Dean a look. "If either of you intends to give me a lecture on either my drinking or smoking habits, I can assure you you'll be seeing the barrel of my shotgun before the night's over."

Dean and Sam grinned. Sam was the first to speak. "Vivian, I know you told Bobby your story, but I'd like to hear it from you. How exactly did you start Hunting?"

Vivian examined him as she took another drag. Dean had to admit, she made the disgusting habit look damn sexy. Silent for a moment, Vivian drank another swig before putting down the bottle. For the first time, Dean noticed that she'd changed from her Hunting clothes. Now she was wearing a white tank top, cutoff jean shorts and nothing much else, though he could see her purple bra through her shirt.

Vivian sank to the ground, balancing her elbows on her knees. "I was seventeen. My little sister, my only living relative, was in ah coma at the hospital. Visiting hours were long over, but I couldn't leave her there alone, especially if there was even the slightest chance she may wake up." Vivian took another swig and paused to flick the ashes of her cigarette.

"It was 'leven twenty seven on the evenin' ah May first. I got up to grab ah cup ah coffee an' ah bag of M&amp;Ms and when I walked into the room… It wasn't just my sister laying there on the bed… There was this young man, bout my age at the time, covered in my sister's blood an' gnawin' at her neck." Vivian ran a hand through her hair. "For some reason, my sister's eyes were open for the first time in three months an' I knew she'd woken up at some point while I was gone." Vivian crushed her cigarette with the bottom of the near empty bottle. "She was awake while that thing was chewing on her throat… I can't describe the look she had in her eyes… She was so scared. My baby sister was so scared an' in so much pain, but all I could do was watch as the light left her eyes."

Vivian drained the bottle and blinked to prevent any tears from falling. "I felt so helpless… right before she died, I screamed. I screamed so loud the nurses thought I was possessed. The vamp jumped through the window as soon as I opened my mouth. I ran tah my sister and held her hand as she said two simple words." Vivian smiled, though to Dean and Sam it seemed more like a grimace.

"Forgive you, she said…" Vivian stood suddenly and walked with bare feet over the gravel to the closest junk car. She stopped just before it and hurled the bottle at it so hard, glass flew several feet. She then picked up an old rusty tail pipe and used it to smash a massive dent into the hood. She hit it three more times, each time bending the metal in a way that the brothers thought impossible for someone of her size.

Vivian tossed away the tail pipe and picked up a crowbar. She gave Sam a wicked grin and he couldn't help but shudder. "From that day forward, I researched everything I could about vampires." She used the crowbar to tear a hole in the unrecognizable hood. "I followed ah rumor to ah man in the woods an' he taught me how tah shoot." The crowbar ripped into the passenger side door. "He taught me how tah fight." A giant hole appeared in the trunk. "He taught me how tah survive."

She dropped the crowbar and picked up a chunk of old cement. By now, Dean and Sam were extremely worried about their personal safety, as well as Vivian's, but she showed no signs of slowing. Keeping a watchful eye on her every move, they continued to listen with rapt attention.

"I tracked that vamp for three years, taking other jobs along the way so that when I finally met him, I'd be ready." Vivian flashed another crazy grin as she threw the chunk of cement through the window of another junk car. "One day, I finally found him…" She laughed, falling to her knees in the dirt. "I found him, an' I trussed him up an' I carved the most beautiful picture into his neck." She chuckled. "Then I tore out each one ah his fangs before finally chopping off his head."

Vivian stood and walked up to the porch. Sam and Dean saw that her knees were dirty and full of cuts, as were her forearms. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was ruined but her face was dry, devoid of any tears. She pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "My sister might 'a forgiven me for leaving her to die, but I will never, _ever_, forgive myself." With that she ground the cigarette into the grass with her bare heel before disappearing inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Dean was the first to speak.

"Damn."

"That's one hell of a revenge story…"

"She sounds like Dad did… But _seventeen_? Sam we may have started out as kids, but we grew up in the life, but to go out and _choose_ to live it?" Dean shook his head in disbelief. "She must have really loved her sister."

"She sounds like you…"

"What do you mean, she sounds like me?" Dean was utterly confused.

Sam grinned. "She'd do anything for her sister, anything to atone for letting her die alone and afraid… She felt responsible and did everything in her power to make up for it." Sam shook his head. "I need a drink after that. Want one?"

Dean shook his head, still thinking about the whole fiasco. He may tell himself that what Sam had told him was the furthest thing from the truth, but he knew, deep in his heart that it wasn't. Dean ran a hand over his face, leaning up against the railing. Vivian was just one giant ball of enigmas, all tangled together, at least in his opinion. Pull on one string and you uncover at least three more. Dean sighed, before he retreated back inside.

When he walked up the stairs, the sounds of the shower reached his ears. Sam was downstairs with Bobby, so Vivian must have been the one in the shower. Dean retreated to his room, and collapsed onto his bed before taking out his Mp3 player and putting on his headphones. After what seemed to be only a few songs later, Sam opened the door and came in.

Taking off his headphones, Dean sat up. "What's up?"

Sam stepped further into the room. "Vivian wants to go and get her car and she wants us to take her."

"Couldn't she just ask Bobby?"

"Bobby told her that he needed to stay just in case he got a call. She asked me next, and I said I'd talk to you about it."

"I suppose we can take her, where's her car?"

"In town, she said. Not too far from the old movie theater."

"That's not too far, might as well visit the bar while we're at it."

"Vivian said just about the same thing." Sam tried to conceal his smile and Dean scowled.

"Just let me grab my jacket and we can go." Dean stood as Sam left, throwing his leather jacket over his shoulder as he closed his door behind him. Once down the stairs, Dean walked into the kitchen. Sam was standing against the counter, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Dean looked to the kitchen table. Vivian was sitting in one of the chairs, one of her feet propped on the seat of the chair next to her.

Her tight, knee-high dress was black with a cutout in the back that peeked out from under her cropped leather jacket. She was wearing wicked looking stiletto heels that were the color of fresh blood; her lips were painted a similar shade, as were her nails. Other than her bright lipstick, her makeup was simple but alluring, her green eyes framed by dark lashes. Dean swallowed as she stood and swung her purse over her shoulder. Vivian flung her dark hair over her shoulder as she sashayed out of the door, hips swinging.

"Damn." Sam chuckled at Dean's expletive.

"I think that's the effect she was going for." Dean shot Sam a warning look and Sam put up his hands. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well... Quit!"

"Alright, now get out there before she hot-wires the car."

"She'd damn well better not!" Dean tore out the swinging door, Sam chuckling as he followed behind him. Dean was pleased to see Vivian standing just beyond the stairs, waiting for them. He took a deep breath and walked over to the Impala, taking his keys from his pocket.

"This is_ your_ car?" Vivian looked incredulous.

"Yes, it's _my _car. Who else's did you think it was?"

"Not yers, but still… I'm impressed. A 1967 Chevrolet Impala… Damn, this thing is sex on wheels…"

"I think you'll have to wait in line for some alone time, Dean likes to hog."

Vivian laughed out loud. "Oh, Sam you won't have tah worry about that! I've got my own version." She winked at the taller brother. "You'll see when we get tah town." Sam grinned and got into the front seat as Vivian got in the back. "You comin', Hot Mess?" Vivian winked at Dean who scowled as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Still with the 'Hot Mess' thing, huh? Alrighty then."

"Forever an' always, hun." Vivian winked at him again and leaned back in her seat, running her hands over the leather. Though Dean found her especially infuriating and confusing, he couldn't help but be proud that she found his car sexy. He turned the key in the ignition and less than thirty seconds later, they were off.

Twenty minutes later, they saw the beginnings of the small town of Sioux Falls. Suddenly Vivian piped up, leaning her elbows on the backrests of the front seats. "I parked it over there, in that old parking lot."

"Got it." Dean drove into the abandoned lot and parked in between two faded lines. Looking around the area, he couldn't see any other cars. "Are you sure it was_ this_ lot?"

Vivian smirked, "Constantly underestimatin' me, aren't yah Gorgeous?" She winked and got out, gently closing the door behind her. She looked around before she jogged over to an abandoned building where a pile of old junk sat. She waved for the boys to join her and began pulling away bits of the junk. When the brothers were about twenty feet from her, she turned and said, "Wait there. This is something you _have_ to see from ah distance, first."

Vivian was grinning like mad now, reaching for what appeared to be a tarp covering something car shaped. In one swift movement, she pulled away the tarp and the boys inhaled. A magnificent 1969 Camaro z28 sat in front of them, glistening in the moonlight. It had a green paint job with black racing stripes and shining chrome accents. Vivian ran a hand over the hood. "This is my pride an' joy… Isn't she beautiful?" Vivian sighed and shifted her weight.

Biting her lip to hide a grin at the boys' shocked faces, Vivian said, "Do yah wanna hear the engine?" She giggled when Dean nodded. Dean may have loved his Impala, but this thing was something else… And very much Vivian. Vivian got into the front seat and pulled her keys out of her purse. She turned the ignition and the Camaro roared to life before dulling to a throaty purr. Vivian sat back in the black leather driver's seat, spreading her knees a bit and laying her head back. She placed a foot on the gas and revved the engine.

Dean and Sam could see that she was getting all hot under her collar, and they were a bit as well but for different reasons, so Sam cleared his throat to signal that they should be heading out. Vivian grinned at them, her cheeks devoid of any sort of flush, like Dean had expected there to be, and turned off the car.

"So what'd yah think?" Vivian got out and carefully shut the door. She gently leaned against the vehicle and crossed one ankle over the other, watching their faces.

Sam had been sufficiently impressed and he said so. "That was awesome! Where did you get it?"

"I bought it at ah junk yard, all rusted up an' gutted, except for the engine. I fixed it up so it was drivable then took it to ah friend who fixed the rest an' painted her up all nice." Vivian patted the hood and started walking towards the road. "Shall we go now? I need ah drink." Dean and Sam exchanged a concerned look. They both knew that she'd been drinking earlier and quite a bit too, so they were starting to worry for her health.

Even though they were worried, they both took a deep breath and trudged after her. Ten minutes later, they entered a dingy bar and followed Vivian to the counter. She took a seat on one of the stools and the brothers followed suit. Vivian turned to them. "If you want to, you can leave me here, I can take care of myself."

Dean shook his head. "I'd rather sit here, it's closer to the booze." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. The bartender walked over.

"What can I get you three?"


	9. Chapter 9

Just so you know, Vivian is bisexual, so if you're not into the whole girl on girl thing, you might want to skip the last half of this chapter. If you're not into that, I don't want to hear about it, so no flames because I will report anti-gay slurs and comments as well as anything related to such. You have been warned. Don't like it? Don't read it and take your close-minded views elsewhere! Rant now over. As always, read and review! Thanks for reading! -Veronique

* * *

Sam ordered a Pepsi, Dean a whiskey on the rocks and Vivian asked for a straight shot of vodka. Both Sam and Dean gave her a strange look, but she just shrugged. "I had ah rough night. You two saw… Plus, if I don't start heavy, I can't enjoy it as much." She smiled, ordered a second shot and left for a table of traveling college boys with overstuffed backpacks. Dean and Sam sipped at their drinks.

Sam spoke first. "I hope she doesn't drink too much, I'd hate to have her throw up on the way back."

"From what she's told me, she could '_drink present me under the table by the time she turned sixteen'_."

"Damn… Alright then, I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"It's Vivian, do you really think she'd do something stupid? She's a hunter."

"Exactly, she's a hunter, and a good one. Mix that with a bit of alcohol and you often get an over confident and trigger happy hunter, not a smart one."

Dean nodded and drained his drink. "Well, while she'd busy killing her liver, I'm gonna go chase some tail." He grinned at Sam who shook his head with a smile.

"Have fun." Dean winked and made his way over to a pair of lonely looking women in a dark corner. Sam shook his head again and then finished his Pepsi before ordering another one. Soon, he walked over to Vivian who was still chatting with the college kids. "How's everything over here, Vivian?"

Vivian smiled a sultry smile at him. "It's goin' great! These guys were just tellin' me about their cross country trip they're takin' for ah college class."

"That's cool! And how's that going?" The boys looked up at the older male with varying degrees of jealousy and respect. He brushed it off as leftover teenage angst, as these boys were obviously just turned twenty one, or thereabouts.

A blonde with a red t-shirt answered, "It's going pretty well, we just stopped here for the night. We just came from Fargo and are planning to go back up through Montana before heading to Colorado."

"Nice! Well, it was great to meet you guys, I hope your trip goes well!" Sam turned to Vivian. In a low voice he said, "I'm going to see how Dean is doing, but just so you know, he might not come back to Bobby's tonight, just so you know. So if he's with someone, can I catch a ride with you?"

Vivian tried to disguise her disgusted grimace with a smile, but Sam saw right through it. "Sure," she said. "Just let me know when yer ready." Sam smiled and patted her shoulder before he left. He spotted Dean in a lip lock with one of the girls, while her friend watched with an angry expression. Sam grimaced. He tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Vivian said that she'll give me a ride back to Bobby's, so if you want to stay a bit longer you can."

Dean grinned, "Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sam shook his head before turning to the neglected friend.

"You look a little lonely." Sam smiled warmly at her. She immediately perked up a bit.

"A little, why? You offering?" She winked at him. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"No, sorry, but I was wondering if you'd like to join my friend and I for a drink?"

The woman sat for a moment before nodding. "At least I won't be a third wheel."

Sam chuckled and put out his elbow for her to curl her arm around. "I never got your name."

"Laura. And you?"

"Sam. And this is Vivian." Sam tapped Vivian on the shoulder as she ordered another drink from the bar.

"Ready?" Vivian smiled until she noticed Laura. "Who's yer friend?"

Laura held out her hand with a smile. "My name is Laura, and I just met Sam. His friend over there, is wrapped around mine." She pointed over her shoulder at Dean and the other girl. Vivian nodded, understanding.

"I see, well, yer welcome tah hang out with Sam an' me." She smiled at Laura and told Sam with her eyes that Laura was supposed to sit between them. Sam gave her a confused look, but he complied. "So, what's yer poison?"

"After my night was ruined for a brief moment, I think I need something a bit stronger. Gimme a Kinky and lemonade." Vivian grinned and ordered the drink.

"So, Laura, what is it you do?"

"I work as a bank teller in town. It's stressful sometimes, but it makes me good money."

"That's always ah plus."

"Yeah it is." Laura took a sip of her drink. "What is it you two do?"

Sam spoke first. "I'm a traveling salesman. I get to see the country, but it doesn't make me very much."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does. Vivian over there is a journalist."

"That's so cool! Do you write for a paper or a magazine?"

"Magazine. It's called '_Experiencing the World'_ an' I write articles for their sex advice section."

Sam choked a little on his drink, a smile threatening to break over his face. "Oh really?" Laura was intrigued, hanging on Vivian's every word. "How do you get your material?"

Vivian grinned and gently ran a single finger over Laura's arm. "Personal experience." Laura gulped. Sam was trying his very best not to laugh, but then he noticed the hungry look in Vivian's eyes. He swallowed and then stood up.

"I'll be right back." He then made his way to the bathroom, trying his hardest not to run, but his surprise was making it extremely difficult. Once in the privacy of the tile walls, he ran a hand over his face and chuckled. It wasn't as if he was disgusted that Vivian swung both ways, he was just surprised. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized that it was very much like Vivian. She was just so wild and untamable that it just fit. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror and went to find Dean. If the night ended up the way he thought it would, he'd have to find another way home.

When he got to the bar, both Vivian and Laura were gone, so he walked over to Dean. At the moment, Dean and his latest make-out buddy were dancing suggestively to the music. He tapped Dean on the shoulder and said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Dean flashed an apologetic smile to his blonde dance partner and followed Sam to the bar. "What's up? I thought Vivian was giving you a ride home."

"Vivian found a bed buddy for tonight, like you did."

"What?! You mean she took home one of those college kids?" Dean was furious, for some unidentifiable reason.

"No, she disappeared with the friend of your bed buddy."

"She-… Wait what?" Dean was confused. Vivian was straight, wasn't she?

"Yep. I'm actually going to go and see if she really left or if she's just outside. If she's gone, then I need to call Bobby."

Dean was still confused, but before Sam left and before he could ask about it, Vivian came in through the front door, sporting slightly mussed hair and a shit eating grin. Laura stumbled in behind her, hair wildly out of place and dress wrinkled. She blushed as she walked past Vivian who winked, and then ran to her friend, to talk in hushed tones. Soon, both blondes left, Laura grinning and her friend scowling. Laura handed Vivian a slip of paper and left, the door swinging closed behind her.

Dean and Sam both gave her startled and confused looks and she scowled. "Ugh, I need 'nother drink." The brothers followed and sat on either side of her.

"So what was all that about?" Dean smirked as Vivian downed her whiskey.

"She was pretty, I was horny, she wanted tah get laid, I ate her out. End of story."

"You-… I never would have thought."

"Funny, that seems like ah common occurrence. But now I'm frustrated because I didn't get off." Vivian drained another glass and stood tossing a few bills onto the counter. "So, let's get goin' before I punch somethin'."

Sam and Dean almost leapt from their seats and followed her out the door, both confused, startled and slightly turned on.


	10. Chapter 10

Once in the parking lot, Sam turned, stood in the way of Vivian and put out his hand.

"What the hell?! Sam! Move!" Vivian was getting angrier by the second, but Sam held his ground.

"Keys. You wouldn't want to bust up that gorgeous car of yours, now would you?" Sam smirked at her furious expression.

Vivian held her glare for a moment longer before huffing and handing over her beloved keys. "Fine, but one scratch-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll have my balls for ball bearings! I got it!" Sam shook his head and led the way to where her car was still parked in the empty lot. Vivian grinned at the "balls for ball bearings" comment. She'd been going more for "nads for break-pads" but hey, she was open to new ideas. Still smirking, she got into the passenger side and had to do a double take.

"It's so weird bein' on the other side of her… It feels so wrong!" Vivian shifted in her seat as Sam chuckled.

"Well, get used to it. I'm not letting you ruin a beautiful car just because you're set on ruining your liver."

"I thought I told you not tah comment on my drinking habits."

"I'm not, I'm protecting your car."

"Ugh, whatever, I'm too tired an' horny for this!" Vivian curled up in the passenger seat, wrapping her coat a little tighter around her.

Sam saw and shook his head with a smile before carefully shrugging out of his own and tossing it over her. Vivian looked out from underneath it with an unidentifiable expression, but Sam simply smiled at her and turned back to the road. Blushing slightly, Vivian curled up underneath Sam's massive coat and closed her eyes. The canvas jacket smelled of gunpowder and men's deodorant, a heady combination that made Vivian even more sexually frustrated. Sighing, she closed her eyes and dozed the ten minutes back to Bobby's.

Once at Bobby's, Vivian shook herself awake and stepped out of the car. Turning to a grinning Sam, she held out her hand. "Keys. Now." Sam tossed her the keys to her car and waved for her to precede him onto the porch and into the house. When Vivian stepped into the kitchen she threw Sam's jacket onto the table, grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and trudged up the stairs to her room. She then kicked her heels into the closet, dropped her purse onto the nightstand and threw her jacket to the floor.

Sighing, she flopped onto the bed and reminisced about her emotional and aggravating night. She grinned when she thought about Sam but she scowled whenever her thoughts turned to Laura or Dean. Yeah, she liked both guys and girls, but there was just something about guys that she preferred to women. However, Dean was one guy that she was determined to hate for the rest of her natural existence. He was the type of guy that parents warned their teenage daughters about.

He was gorgeous, but he moved too far too fast before leaving broken hearts and ruined sex lives in the dusty wake of his Impala. Vivian sat up and tossed the cap of the Jack Daniels somewhere into the room. Taking a long swig, she turned her thoughts to Castiel. All of a sudden there was a flutter of wings and a low, "Hello Vivian." She whipped around to face Castiel.

"Angel cakes. What are you doing here? Come tah take me up on that offer?" Vivian winked as her grin grew, only for it to fall at Cass' look of confusion.

"Honestly, I have no idea why I'm here… Usually I don't answer the call of lesser humans." Cass looked around the room as if trying to find some hidden sign as to why he was suddenly in Vivian's bedroom.

"Lesser humans? I'm ah lesser human?!" Vivian stood and contemplated throwing the bottle of booze at the still befuddled angel.

"I just mean less important to the will of God."

"So yer saying that my existence isn't necessary?"

"Essentially."

Vivian placed the bottle on the nightstand and lifted her shotgun from under her pillow. "Oh, you do not want tah piss me off, Angel cakes, an' yer pushing the envelope already." She pointed the barrel at Cass' head and his eyes grew wide. Vivian smirked. "I know that this won't do ah damn thing, but it'll still hurt like ah bitch."

"If you shoot me, the Winchesters will come running."

"Yeah, I suppose… But at the moment I couldn't care less." Vivian grinned. "I'm willing to forgive yer little comment about me being ah lesser human being if you did ah little something for me." She dropped her shotgun onto the bed and stepped closer to Cass.

"Are you some sort of demon?"

"No, but wouldn't you be able tah tell if I was or not?" Vivian didn't wait for him to answer. "So what I want is-" She stood directly in front of him and ran a finger under his tie. "For you to kiss me." She peered up at him through her lashes and breathed through her mouth.

Cass blushed and swallowed, his eyes growing wider by the second. "I don't think that kissing you is a good idea."

Vivian diminished the space between them to mere centimeters. "And why is that?"

"Because my father would disapprove."

"But that's what makes it so much fun! Being bad feels pretty damn good!" Vivian winked and stood on her tiptoes, only to have Cass disappear right before her eyes. "Dammit!" She stomped her foot and plopped onto the bed before shucking her dress and falling asleep.

Dean woke the next morning to the sounds of shouts and loud banging noises coming from Vivian's room. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before peering through his open door into Sam's empty room. Realizing that if something terrible was happening, Sam, Bobby or Cass would have alerted him, he trudged past Vivian's door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Upon arriving, he noticed Sam at the table with a half drank cup of coffee in front of him and Cass fiddling with a full mug. Filling his own mug, Dean sat down across from Sam, noticing Cass flinch with every resounding bang that came from the upstairs. "What's up with Vivian?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I don't know. When I tried to find out, she pointed her shotgun at my face and told me to get out, so I have no idea." Dean turned to Cass.

"Did something happen after we all went to bed?"

"Miss Letohnen and I did have a sort of conversation last night."

"Meaning?"

"She wanted me to kiss her."

"What?!" Dean put down his mug, scowling. "So did you?"

Cass blushed. "No. I think that may be why she is upset."

"Was she drunk?"

"I don't think so… But I'm still new at communicating with humans other than yourselves, so I don't know if I am the cause of her frustration or not."

"Damn… Usually when a girl asks you to kiss her, you kiss her, but maybe that's just me." Dean smirked into his coffee, only to nearly choke when Vivian suddenly appeared in the doorway. Her makeup was smeared around her eyes, and her slip was a bit askew, showing off the bright orange bra underneath. Her lips were swollen, and her hair was a wild mane of tangles and frizz. Dean coughed through a chuckle. "Cass you sure you didn't give her the ride of her life?" He winked at the angel.

Cass gave a frustrated huff. "I'm one hundred percent positive, Dean." He glanced over at Vivian as she filled a mug with the last of the coffee before turning away with a slight flush. Sam was trying his best not to gawk at Vivian; she looked just like she'd had six rounds of amazing sex, though everyone knew she couldn't have, as they all would have heard it. "Besides, my Father would not have approved."

"There you goh again." Vivian turned in the doorway and calmly set her mug onto the counter. "_My father would not approve_." She scowled and placed a hand on her hip, glaring a hole through Cass' head. "You may be an angel, with all yer _'you have tah have faith'_ bullshit, but why can't yah let down your hair ah little?" Vivian tossed her hair over her shoulder for emphases. "I would have blown ah gasket by now if I had yer job restrictions! Don't you ever just wanna vent?" Vivian picked up her mug and smiled over her shoulder as she left, but her expression was anything but sweet.

"If you ever figure out what it is you _do_ want…" Vivian's grin turned into a scathing glare. "I don't want to know." She then turned and sashayed up the stairs leaving two gaping jaws and one confused look.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean turned to Cass. "Well, you just ruined all future chances with her!"

"What do you mean? I'm not sure I understand." Cass looked from Dean to Sam and back.

"What Dean means is that you royally pissed her off by denying her last night. She's been going through a lot of shit lately, and I think you're prudery was the last straw so she's taking out her frustration on you." Sam stood and drained his coffee before patting Cass on the shoulder. "Good luck getting back in her good graces." Sam smiled tightly and left the kitchen.

"Yeah, good luck man." Dean smirked before draining the rest of his coffee and heading outside. As he descended the porch stairs, he heard the porch door swing closed behind him. Grinning, he turned to Castiel. "Finally, Vivian hates someone more than me!" He chuckled and made his way to the Impala.

"Why does Vivian hate you?"

"Honestly?" Dean scowled as he opened the trunk. "I have no idea. She just sort of hated me from the get-go."

"That is unfortunate."

"You're telling me…" Dean restocked his supply of rock salt while Castiel looked on silently. "She _really_ asked you to kiss her?!"

"Yes… I was most confused. I did nothing to provoke her actions so I don't see why she would ask in the first place."

Dean gave Cass a face that screamed, '_really?_' "She obviously has the hots for you."

"I-"

"It means she's attracted to you."

"Oh…" Cass looked at the ground, his face twisted into its trademark look of general confusion. Dean sighed.

"I just don't get it. She's only seen you, what? Four times? So how is she so attracted to you?"

"The true form of an angel is beautiful beyond human description, but I haven't shown my true form because that would kill her."

"So, what? Some of your angel mojo is leaking through to make you _Sexiest Man Alive_?" Dean closed the trunk and walked around to the other end. He tossed his coat onto the rear of a junk car and popped the hood of the Impala. "Whatever the case is, I'm sure she'll still hate you tomorrow, hot or not."

Cass settled onto the junk car near Dean's coat. "I suppose that would make any human male disappointed, but as I'm not a –"

"Yeah, you're anything but a normal human male." Dean fiddled with the gas-line of the Impala. "But in any case, this is new to me also! So we're in this together…"

"Does Vivian have any adverse feelings towards Sam?"

Dean wiped at his nose with a sniff. "I honestly have no idea. She seems to be ok with him. She's even flirted a couple of times, so I'd hate to think that she's attracted to him." Dean leaned over inside the hood.

"Why would you hate to think that?"

"It's just an expression Cass." Dean wiped his hands on a red, oil-stained rag and closed the hood. "Well, I'm going to see if Bobby has any cases lined up." He grabbed his jacket and trudged back to the house, Cass disappearing from the space behind him.

"Bobby! Got anything for us?" Dean dropped his coat onto the couch and stepped through the open doors to the study. Bobby hung up the phone and stood, walking to the shelf with a sticky note in his hand.

"Yea, a nasty one." Bobby pulled down a heavy leather-bound tome and tossed it onto the desk in a shower of dust. "Jikininki. Japanese. An eater of corpses, only this one has been killing before eating its prey." Bobby lifted his hat and ran a hand over his hair.

"How do we kill it?"

Bobby sat back behind the desk and opened the book, flipping through the pages till he found something. "Don't know yet. The myth says that a priest was looking for shelter on a journey across the country but was refused lodgings by a hermit in the mountains. The hermit instead directed him to a village in the valley and there he was warmly welcomed." Bobby turned the page. "It says here that though he was accepted into the village, the villagers told him that one of the heads of house had died just that day, and that they were all going to leave the village for the night because weird things happen after someone kicks the bucket."

"So abandoning the town isn't weird?" Dean leaned over the desk to peer at the book.

"It gets weirder. The priest offers to stay and perform the necessary rites of passage to the nether world for the deceased. He performs the ceremony and when he begins his meditations, a creature with sharp claws and glowing eyes comes through the window and devours the corpse."

"Gross."

"I'm not done yet." Just then Sam walked in, three beers in hand.

"What'd I miss?"

"Japanese corpse eater." Dean took the beer that Sam offered him and popped off the top.

"Ew."

"I know right?"

"What's the lore?"

"Dean can update you on the rest later, but after the Jikininki ate the dead guy, it disappeared. The priest lived but when he told the townspeople about the hermit, they said that no one had lived in the mountains for hundreds of years. So when the priest revisited the hermit, the hermit said that he used to be a priest but when he died the greed that he had in life for food and rich clothes in life carried with him to the afterlife and turned him into the monster."

"So these things can look like anyone during daylight hours?" Sam reached over the desk for the book.

"Appears so, and the only way to kill it is to put it to rest."

"How do we do that?" Dean finished his beer and set the bottle onto the desk.

"A ritual called a Segaki service."

"A what?"

"It's a Japanese Buddhist service to stop the suffering of insatiably hungry ghosts or demons. Participants usually gather at a temple, but as we don't have one, we'll have to make do. Then they leave offerings of rice and water on an altar, out of sight of any statues or images of Buddah."

"Out of sight? What are they afraid of being watched by the gods?" Dean smirked, but his smile fell when Sam and Bobby both gave him looks of disappointment. "Right."

"What next?"

"People approach the altar in pairs, one burning incense and the other sprinkling water with a pine branch."

"They have pine trees in Japan?"

"Apparently." Sam flipped through the book until he found a depiction of the beast. "Gross." He showed Dean and Bobby. It was almost like a Wendigo, but it had a few locks of long dark hair and a more human-like appearance.

"Almost looks like a zombie… but creepier." Dean shuddered and grabbed his empty bottle and went into the kitchen.

Sam cleared his throat and flipped back a page. "Bobby, what's the rest of the ritual?"

Bobby pulled down another book. "The participants then call upon the spirit to consume the offerings and then light a fire and burn pieces of paper in which the sins of the spirit are written. Then prayers are said and they chant Dharani, read scriptures or say the names of the Buddahs and Bodhisattvas."

"Is that it? No poof of smoke or burning up?" Sam set the book back onto the desk.

"Nope, it's just supposed to disappear." Bobby tossed the other smaller book next to the first. "I'll get you the address of the motel nearby and you can be on your way."

"Have you told Vivian yet?"

"I was hoping one of you boys would ask her. She hasn't been downstairs since she yelled at Cass two hours ago." Sam sighed.

"I'll go tell her."

Sam walked up the stairs, praying that Vivian had calmed down after her little… _show,_ earlier. Sighing, he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam."

"Come in."

Sam opened the door slowly, only to find Vivian dressed and newly dolled up. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a cropped tank-top, skinny jeans and shoes that weren't work-boots but not fashion-boots either. She was sipping on a bottle of Captain Morgan, leaning on the sill of her window. "Hey."

Vivian turned to look at him, her eyes lacking the fire he'd grown used to seeing. "What's up? Got a case?"

"Yeah. Japanese flesh eating ghost."

"Gross."

"Did you want to come with?"

Vivian stopped with the bottle halfway to her mouth. "Do yah really want me tah come with, or are yah just asking tah be nice?"

Sam smirked, shuffling his feet. "I really want you to come with. I want to see you in action. Bobby has nothing but high praise for you."

Vivian snorted. "I almost took care of that wraith by myself. He'd better not have anything but high praise." She capped the bottle in her hand and tossed it onto the bed before turning and smiling at Sam. "Alright, I'll tag along, but if either of you even _thinks_ of leaving me behind in the motel, I'm crackin' skulls."

Sam grinned. "I'll tell Dean. We'll probably be leaving within the next two hours or so."

Vivian winked. "I'll be ready." Sam smiled again and left, closing the door quietly behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

The hunt was successful, even if Sam and Dean ended up covered in ancient Japanese monster guts. Vivian had laughed at them the entire ride back to the motel. "Damn, you guys reek!" Vivian snorted into her freshly opened bottle of Jamison.

Sam frowned and grabbed his bag from his bed. "I call first shower!" He then almost ran into the bathroom with a disgusted scowl. Dean groaned and started stripping.

Vivian immediately protested. "Hey! You're in the presence of ah lady!"

Dean scowled and almost growled at her. "Well would you rather I stink up the room with monster gut-covered clothes, or watch me change?"

"Fine. I guess I'll take ah walk," Vivian said with a frown. She took one last sip of Jamison and set the bottle on the table before stepping outside. Closing the door behind her, she let out a frustrated huff and began walking towards the nearest drinking establishment. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it, she let her thoughts turn to Dean's shirtless chest. She had to admit that for a jackass, he was pretty cut. Scowling at herself, she stood outside the door of the bar and finished smoking, wishing not for the first time that she had a different life.

Scouting the room for an open seat, her eyes wandered to the far end of the bar and commandeered it's only open stool. Waving to the bartender she said, "vodka, straight." The man next to her turned and smiled.

"Rough day?" He was about five eleven, with dark curly hair and a slight beard. He was quite handsome, but Vivian wasn't interested.

"More like rough week."

"Care to take a load off?" The man smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself." He held out his hand. "Mark Berman." Vivian took his hand with a smile.

"Marie Robertson." She downed her drink and motioned for another. Mark chuckled.

"I was just about to ask if I could buy you a drink." He smiled and took a sip of his own. Vivian grinned.

"You can buy the next one."

"Your week must have really sucked."

"Oh hun, you have noh idea."

"Where are you from? You're accent is strange, if you don't mind me saying."

Vivian chuckled. "Not from around here…" She threw back her drink. "I'm from Minnesota."

"Minnesota? What's a Minnesota girl doing here in Idaho?"

"Work. I work for ah computer company that makes me move around ah lot."

"A computer company?"

"Yeah, I fix programs for big businesses an' banks and such… It pays good, so I guess I've got that."

"Well I work for a local publishing company and I'm basically an errand boy. The technical term is Secretary, but I don't do much sitting behind a computer anymore. It sucks."

"That's too bad." Vivian lifted her third drink. "To sucky jobs that we wish we never took!" Mark laughed and clinked his glass against hers.

"To sucky jobs." He drained his glass and ordered another. "So, tell me about yourself."

Vivian sighed, a sad smile on her lips. "I'm twenty-six years old. When I'm in Minnesota, I live with my grandmother and ah smelly cat named Spike. I also take self-defense classes on Saturdays. You?"

"I'm thirty-three, with two beautiful pit-bulls and a cactus plant. I also live in an apartment not ten minutes from here."

"Pit-bulls, huh? Sweet." Vivian smiled and sipped at drink number four, this time a gin and tonic. "Well, I think it's time tah get outa here. What do you think?"

Mark grinned and pushed his empty glass away. "I think that sounds amazing!" He then set down a few bills and offered his arm to Vivian. She placed her arm in his with a smile and led them out of the bar and into the town.

Ten minutes of chatting and laughing later, Mark turned to her. "I probably should have told you this earlier, but I'm going through a divorce at the moment, and I-"

Vivian held up a hand, taking her arm from his. "What do you mean, 'going through'?"

Mark ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I left my wife last week and I gave her the divorce papers yesterday-"

"Yesterday?! Are you kidding me?! Why are you divorcing her? Is it because she doesn't let you pick up other women at bars? You are the worst kind of guy on the planet! Walk yourself home!" Vivian flicked her hair over her shoulder and speed walked down the sidewalk and around the corner. She heard Mark try to follow her, shouting the fake name she'd given him. She quickly side-stepped into an alley and waited for him to pass.

Eventually Mark gave up. Listening to see if he was anywhere nearby, she slid from her hiding place and began walking back to the motel. Not three minutes later, a man jumped from the shadows and covers her face with his hand. She struggled, elbowing the man in the gut before grabbing his wrist and twisting it around his back. The man yelped and she dragged him under a streetlight. In her grasp was Mark, furious, with a scowl on his face.

"You bitch! You'll pay for running away from me!"

Vivian chuckled darkly. "Oh, you are sorely mistaken, Hun." She pulled a knife from her boot and held it up to his throat. "If you don't want me tah harm that pretty neck of yours, you had better not follow me home an' you had better goh turn yourself in for attempted assault. If you so much as _think_ about trying to get this knife away from me, I'll feed your balls to yer dogs." Mark gave the tiniest whimper.

Vivian grinned. "I'm going to let you goh, so you had better heed my words boy, or there'll be Hell tah pay." She then released Mark's wrist and stepped back. Mark cracked his wrist and turned to face her. Vivian tilted her head towards the road. "Get lost." With one last look of fury, Mark stomped away, muttering about how much of a tight-assed bitch she was. Vivian smiled sadly and resumed her trip back to the motel.

Once there, she was bombarded with questions by both Winchester brothers.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?!"

Vivian rubbed at her temples. "Will you two shut up for one minute?" They immediately quieted. "I took ah walk. I told Dean I was going to, an' I went to ah bar. I met ah guy an' he nearly assaulted me but I gave him his balls on ah platter an' he left an' now I'm here."

"You were almost assaulted?! Vivian, what if he'd succeeded?!" Sam took a step closer to her, concern etched on his face.

Vivian scowled. "I can take care ah myself, thank you very much! He didn't get very far in the first place! Besides, I don' need you two worrying over me like ah couple ah mother hens!" Vivian walked over to the tiny table and grabbed her bottle of Jamison. "So, if you two keep up this over-reacting crap, I'm leavin' an' you'll never have my help ever again, an' God knows, you two boys need all the help you can get." She then shoved Dean's bag from his bed and onto the floor before laying down on it.

"That's-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's your bed. That's why I took it, asshole."

"You know what? Fine! Take it! I don't think I could sleep in the same room as you right now anyway!" Dean then grabbed his coat and walked out the door. "I'm sleeping in the Impala!"


	13. Chapter 13

Vivian sighed and placed the bottle of whiskey onto the nightstand. As she was shucking her shoes, Sam sat down on the opposite bed. "Why do you hate Dean so much?"

"That's none ah yer business, Sam."

"Does he remind you of a past boyfriend that you resent, or something?"

Vivian scowled at Sam. "I said it was none ah yer business, but if you must know, I hate the type of guy he is."

"And what type of guy is that?"

"The kind of guy that knows he's gorgeous an' takes advantage of it. He's not humble about it, he just uses his pretty face to get what he wants and that sickens me."

"You think he's pretty?"

"Of course that was the one thing you took away from my speech."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous of all the other girls he's with? Maybe you're just upset that you're actually attracted to him?"

"Me?! Attracted to_ him_?! You have got to be joking! Yeah, he looks like ah modern day Adonis, but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him." Vivian watched as Sam smirked. "Oh, will you be quiet! I'm not attracted to Dean!"

"Denial! That's the first step!" Sam jumped from the bed and raced into the tiny kitchen, Vivian brandishing a pillow behind him. "See! I knew you liked him! Ha-ha! I'll leave you alone if you say that you do!" Sam narrowly avoided being hit in the face with the pillow before sliding behind the couch.

Vivian suddenly paused. She ran a hand over her face and said, "What are we? Twelve?" She sighed. "I'm going to bed." She tossed the pillow onto the bed, grabbed her toiletries, and went into the bathroom. Sighing again, Vivian looked at her reflection in the mirror. Grabbing the bottle of vodka she'd hidden in the cabinet under the sink, she climbed into the tub and prepared herself for a long night. Sam, meanwhile, was confused and frustrated. Vivian liked Dean but she kept denying it. Dean thought she was hot, but Sam could see why Vivian would be upset by that. Dean was looking at her body, but Vivian preferred when people looked at her personality as well. Sam also liked Vivian, but it was turning out to be more of a school-boy crush rather than an actual romantic attraction. If he was being honest with himself, Sam was angry that Dean always seemed to get the bigger end of the stick when it came to girls, but he was man enough to take it with a grain of salt. After all, he was more selective about things, unlike Dean, who wanted to taste the whole damn buffet.

Smiling slightly at the thought, Sam shucked his shoes and socks. Standing up from his seat on the bed, he changed into his pajamas and placed his gun under his pillow. After checking the salt lines and other protective bits and bobs placed around the motel, Sam turned back his sheets and went to bed. A fleeting thought of Vivian passed through his mind, but he assumed that she'd go to bed when she felt like it. Sam mentally shrugged and turned over, falling asleep almost immediately.

Dean lay in the back seat of the Impala, tossing and turning with a scowl on his face, trying his hardest to get comfortable. He tried pulling the blanket tighter around him. He tried not having a blanket at all. He attempted balling up his jacket for a pillow. He even tried curling up in a ball. Nothing was working, so he finally said 'screw it' and climbed out of the car. Digging in his pocket for the key, Dean made his way into the motel room and replaced the salt lines.

Sighing, he placed his coat onto the table and stripped off his shirt, shoes and socks. He sat down on the couch and contemplated grabbing a beer, but the light under the bathroom door caught his eye. Making his way over, he listened against the wood for any noise, but there was nothing. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sam sleeping spread eagle on the bed closest to him. Dean peered into the dark but he couldn't make out from his distance if Vivian was in the other bed or not. Shrugging, he quietly opened the bathroom door, only to find Vivian passed out in the tub, fully clothed with a half empty bottle of vodka in her lap.

"Oh, Vivian…" Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face before going over to his brother. He gently shook Sam awake.

Sam started a little, but sat up when he saw who woke him. "Dean! W-what's wrong?" Sam blinked tiredly at him.

"Sorry to wake you Sammy, but nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you knew that Vivian fell asleep in the bathroom."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yeah, it seems she had a bit too much to drink and she passed out in the tub."

"Oh… Huh… I remember she went in there to take a shower, but I guess I fell asleep before she got out…"

"She never took that shower, she's still completely dressed… In any case, I'm going to move her to her bed."

"Need any help?"

"No, I got it, thanks. Get some sleep; I'm sorry to wake you."

"Oh, it's ok… Night."

"Night." Dean walked into the bathroom and crouched in front of the tub. Vivian was lightly snoring, her mouth hanging wide open. Her shirt had ridden up, showing a toned stomach and the edge of a tattoo. Intrigued, Dean nudged the fabric aside until the entire mark was visible. To his surprise, it was an anti-demon possession tattoo, but then he remembered that Vivian had been fighting demons almost as long as he had. He pulled her shirt back into place and put the bottle of booze onto the tile floor.

Being careful not to wake her, Dean slid his arms under her knees and her shoulders and lifted her from the tub. Vivian's head tilted into Dean's chest, her warm breath fanning over his skin. Taking a deep breath, Dean walked over to the other unoccupied bed and laid her on top of it. He carefully removed her shoes and socks, unstrapping her boot-knife as he went. Next, he slid off her jacket and tossed it to the floor. Turning to her bag for a moment, he rummaged around until he found an over-sized tee and placed it on the pillow next to her.

Mentally preparing himself, Dean sighed and unbuttoned her jeans, gently tugging on them until they slid off of her ankles and onto the floor. He was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing sexy lingerie, but light blue boy-shorts with an adorable cloud that was smiling printed on them. Chuckling to himself, he carefully removed her shirt, only to find her wearing a simple black bra. Dean shook his head and lightly pulled the over-sized tee over her head and slid her arms into the sleeves. He then tugged back the covers and tucked her in before laying down on the couch and falling asleep, one arm hanging to the floor, fingers just brushing his pistol.


	14. Chapter 14

Vivian woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a cotton mouth. Rubbing her eyes and stretching, she realized that she was no longer in the tub and instead laying on a bed. She opened her eyes and saw that not only had she moved, but somehow changed her clothes. "I must'a been more drunk than I thought." She yawned and stretched again before reaching into the bedside table for a much needed aspirin and bottle of water.

Looking over at the other bed, she realized that Sam wasn't there, though she figured he'd just gone for his morning run, but when she looked at the clock it read twelve forty-five PM. "I haven't passed out like that since I was in high school!" Vivian rubbed her face but dove for her hidden pistol when the door swung open.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Dean threw her a grin. "Or should I say, afternoon?" He chuckled and tossed a white paper bag onto the table. The scent of burgers and fries wafted past Vivian's nose.

"There enough in there for everyone?" Vivian stood and stretched, uncaring that her tee lifted almost all of the way up her thighs.

"Sam went to get his rabbit food, so yeah there's enough for the both of us." Dean shrugged out of his coat and tossed it onto the couch. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough. Considering I actually passed out."

"Do you pass out often?"

"I haven't passed out since high school…" She turned to Dean after rummaging in her bag for something to wear. "Did I put myself tah bed or did Sam?" She saw Dean stiffen the tiniest bit before he resumed setting their lunch on the table.

"Sam did. He said you were snoring." Dean chuckled and Vivian groaned.

"Great. Well, I'm gonna get dressed, so don't eat my food!" She then disappeared into the bathroom. Dean finished emptying the take-out bag just as Sam walked through the door.

"Hey, is Vivian up?" Sam put his salad on the table before tossing his coat onto the couch to join Dean's.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. Said she hadn't passed out drunk since she was in high school."

"Huh. Well, I may have found us another case." He set his food onto the table with the rest and sat down. Opening up his laptop, Sam tossed Dean a file containing newspaper clippings, eye-witness reports, forensic evaluations and autopsy reports. "I believe what we're dealing with is some sort of spirit, but some of the police reports don't match up with that theory."

"So then what _are_ we dealing with?" Dean took a large bite of his burger and groaned. "So, good!"

Sam grimaced at his older brother but turned back to his laptop. "All of the eye-witness reports talk about hearing a screaming sort of wail the night before someone was found deceased the next morning. But get this: every person who has died when this sound was heard is from the same family."

"What kind of family? A family of witches? They're prone to killing each other off."

"No, it's an old Irish family, like, really old. They can trace their roots directly to a single member of one of the five oldest Irish families."

"Alright, you've said old at least four times in two sentences, so I get that they're ancient."

"And here's another tidbit. Before this family came to this town, no one heard any sort of wailing or screaming before someone kicked the bucket. Also, this family was the very first family of immigrants that came to this specific town with more than just the clothes on their back. Remember that this was back in the 1920's."

"So we've got a rich, ancient family of immigrants from Ireland which happens to have a really creepy alarm bell when someone gets their halo?"

Sam was only mildly surprised that his brother had caught on so quickly. He had to admit, he wasn't doing the best job of explaining things. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Hmmm… So are we trying to find what's making the noise or what's killing of the family members? Or do we think the sound is made by whatever is killing them?"

Sam shook his head as if to clear it and turned the file to face him. "It says here that the first five deaths after they arrived were of natural causes. The grandfather died first of pneumonia, his wife followed soon after with a fever. Then three small children were lost to the polio virus." Sam paused to take a sip from his bottle of water. "For each one of these deaths, a close friend or one of the cousins heard the noise. Th-"

"You're dealin' with ah banshee." Vivian's voice startled the both of them and she laughed when they both scrambled to their feet. "You two are too fun tah mess with! Haha!" She walked towards the them and motioned for them to sit down. Taking the second burger from Dean's open take-away box, she bit into it. As soon as she swallowed, she looked at Sam. "Like I said before, you're dealing with ah banshee."

Setting down her burger, Vivian reached for the soda Dean had bought for her. "However, banshees are mostly harmless. The bad ones are violent and rare and most of 'em have already been trapped. However, this one could be either bad or good, depending on who and how the family members died. The bad ones tend to kill those with ah pole between their legs."

Dean looked confused for a moment. "A pole?"

Vivian raised an arched brow and pointed to Dean's crotch. "You have one."

Dean's cheeks flushed slightly. "Oh."

Vivian shook her head and flipped through a few of the autopsy reports. She then finished her burger and downed the rest of her soda. "I'm gonna go see if I can dig up some more stuff at the library." Sam tried to tell her he'd already been there, but she held up a hand. "Trust me," she said, smirking. "You haven't looked everywhere in that library." With that, she swung on her backpack and strode out the door.

"I don't know what she thinks she's going to find, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to let her look." Sam threw away the remains of his lunch and sat back at his laptop. "I'm going to look more into this town; see if anything else weird happened that may be connected."

"Alright, well I'm going to talk to the nearest bartender, see if he's heard anything." With a wink, Dean threw on his jacket and closed the door behind him.

* * *

I changed a little bit in this towards the end, because the next chapter didn't fit as nicely as I would have liked with the original chapter. I mostly just changed how the banshee fits into everything, so it was nothing too major. Hopefully it all still makes sense! Thanks for reading! -Veronique


	15. Chapter 15

Vivian entered the library and took a deep breath, a sad smile crossing her face. She used to relish going to the library, especially with her sister, but now all it did was bring back painful memories. Sighing, Vivian walked up to the front desk and waited for the lady behind it to notice her. The woman appeared to be a part of a younger generation of librarians for her blonde hair was only just starting to grey, and her face was devoid of any wrinkles, save for the smile lines around her eyes. After punching a few more keys on her keyboard, the lady turned and smiled at her.

"Anything I can help you find?"

Vivian nodded. "I'd like to see all of the records and newspapers involving the O'Grady family."

The Librarian's expression grew dark and suspicious. "Why do you want to know about the O'Grady family?"

"I'm researching one of the oldest families in the state for a journalism class. I heard that the O'Grady's have had quite a few tragedies over the last century or so, and I'm supposed to convince my teacher that there may be something nefarious behind it all."

"Interesting. Well, you've piqued my curiosity enough for me to let you see my private collection. I find myself a bit of an expert when it comes to this family as I'm also the town historian, so I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with!" The librarian waved Vivian through a small archway into a tiny room. Three of the walls, were covered in shelves of books, folders of records and boxes of photographs. The fourth, the one with the archway she'd just stepped through, was covered in more recent newspaper clippings and photographs.

Vivian stepped closer to a newspaper clipping that read "_O'Grady Family Makes Another Donation!_" when the librarian spoke. "I'm sorry I don't think I introduced myself!" She held out her hand with a smile. "I'm Moira Green."

Vivian took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Vivian Adams.*"

Moira grinned. "Pleasure to meet you!"

Vivian couldn't help but smile back. "The pleasure is all mine!" With another smile, Moira left, leaving Vivian alone. Immediately she set to work. Vivian scanned the shelves for death certificates. She found all of them in a medium sized box, dating from the very first deaths after the family had settled in America to the most recent deaths a few days ago. Vivian was extremely surprised at how up to date this historian was, having the actual original death certificates all in a box like this. Vivian filed away the information for later use and turned back to the box.

Spying a box of non-latex rubber gloves in the corner, she lifted out the oldest death certificates and had her previous knowledge confirmed. First pneumonia, then fever followed by polio. _'So far so good,'_ she thought to herself. She began to go through the rest of the certificates and soon she began to see a pattern. Every so often, a male would bleed out from large cuts and scrapes on his torso and neck. Cross-referencing the death certificates with a few old autopsy reports, she concluded that someone had clawed at them until they died. Most of the doctors who wrote the autopsy reports put it down to animal attacks, but Vivian knew better.

She looked through a few more of the unmarked boxes and found a few very old, very fragile letters. Carefully taking one out of the box, she read a letter from someone who seemed to be an O'Grady matriarch to one of her children. It was mostly just drivel until one paragraph caught her eye. _"Liam did that thing again today… He just stood there in the garden with his head tilted like he was listening to something. He had such a sad, faraway look in his eyes… Caroline, you and I both know what he's hearing. We both know why he's hearing it… Poor Louise, I just wish there was something we could do for her."_ Vivian set the letter back down and searched for more about this Liam.

Ten minutes of scanning old letters later, Vivian sat back in her chair, unsuccessful except for one more, tiny, paragraph that read, _"Liam heard that voice again today. My husband thinks we should bring him to the asylum. He thinks that hearing voices isn't normal. I think he's connected to the spirit world, for he only hears the voice when someone has failing health. Angelique, if he's hearing the voice now, I worry for my family, as no one is sick or dying. I fear something terrible is going to happen." _

Sighing, she took a few notes and began to pack up. When she went to put away the box, however, the box shifted and a tiny red book came into view. Vivian placed the box back onto the table and carefully picked up the book, opening it to the first page, dated July twenty-first, nineteen-thirty-two.

_"__My name is Louise O'Grady and I am fourteen years old. This is my first journal, gifted to me by my mother on my birthday three days ago. I have three siblings; my brother Conor who is the oldest, my sister Caroline who is next and my younger brother Liam. I used to have three other siblings, but they all went up to heaven before I was born. I've never had a journal before, so I don't know exactly what to write about, but I'll do my best to write interesting things. Speaking of interesting, Conor keeps visiting one of the maids in the forest. Her name is Charlotte and she is very pretty. I can see why Conor likes her. Mother knows, and she doesn't approve. She wants Conor to find a nice Irish girl, like the McGuffrey girl down the street. Mother says money doesn't matter in marriage, it's keeping the blood of the Irish strong. She wishes she'd never left Ireland. Conor doesn't care for any of that though, he told his friend Johnathan, the grocer's boy, that he thinks he loves Charlotte. I think it's positively romantic! Almost like Romeo and Juliette! Mother is calling me for dinner now, so I'd better go. I'll write more soon! Goodbye for now!" _

The next entry was dated July twenty-ninth, nineteen-thirty-two. _"Conor wants to go to school in New York, but Father wants him to stay here and take over the family business. Mother also wants him to stay, she says she can't stand the idea of not seeing her eldest child becoming a man. Conor says he's already a man at the age of twenty-one, and he says that he's going to college whether they want him to or not, though he's upset he'll have to leave Charlotte behind. I don't think he'd told Charlotte yet that he's leaving. I wish they'd run off to New York together, then they could both be happy. It'd be so romantic! Mother says I have to finish my schoolwork, so I'll have to write more tomorrow. Goodbye for now!" _

Vivian kept reading, the entries slowly getting darker and darker as July turned into August and August faded into September. The entry was dated the week before Conor O'Grady's death. _"Conor told Charlotte that he was leaving for New York in the morning... I don't think she liked that very much because I saw her crying in the woodshed. When I went back into the house, I heard Caroline talking to Conor, asking him if he was alright. I heard him say that he really did love Charlotte, but he had to go away because he couldn't stand being under Mother's thumb any longer. He told Caroline that he'd apologized to Charlotte for ending things, but that she'd still been hurt and angry. Caroline was sympathetic to them both, seeing as she is eighteen and very diplomatic. She says that Charlotte has every right to be hurt, but that Conor also has every right to better his life. She says that's why Mother and Father came to America in the first place. I think Caroline is very smart. Oh! Time for dinner! Good-bye for now!"_

There was a second, hastily scrawled note at the bottom of the page dated the next day. _"Charlotte hung herself from the bannister this afternoon."_

Vivian shut the book. "I guess that's where the banshee came from. This Charlotte character must have really loved Conor." She flipped through to the end of the journal. _"December 12__th__, 1941. Liam says he heard the voice again. The one he heard when Grandfather died. He says it sounds like the most beautiful music. He tells me he thinks that's what the angels sound like. I wish I could hear it. I know I'm dying, so I wish I could hear the angels sing. Maybe I'll hear them sing when I'm in heaven. I hope so. Maybe I'll get to see Conor again, and Grandmother and Grandfather. Maybe I'll even see my little kitten that died last winter. Damn this stupid illness! I can't go anywhere or do anything! I do nothing but sit and read, or write in this silly journal. Soon, I won't be able to do that anymore. The doctor says I have a form of the common illness tuberculosis, a rare strain that can't be helped by moving to a warmer, dryer state. I just wish I'd been old and grey when I died, instead of only twenty four… I can feel my strength fading, so this may be the last time I write in this journal, so instead of goodbye for now, I'll say farewell." _

Vivian felt tears prick at her eyes, but she blinked them away. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gently placed the journal back into the box. Putting the box back where it came from, she hurriedly packed up the rest of her things and raced back to the motel. She needed to find out when the voice Liam had heard changed. She burst through the door, startling Sam, "See if Liam O'Grady is still alive!"

* * *

* - Vivian is of course using a fake name here, but I just had to tell you that I took a page out of Dean's book for this one as I used the last name of one of my favorite singers, Bryan Adams. Sorry I just had to put that out there lol If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! Thanks so much for reading! -Veronique


	16. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So I just got a PM about ten hours ago from a person who's username I will not post because they are obviously wanting attention, but I felt the need to vent about it for various reasons. The messages this person sent me were this exactly, unedited: "**Desitel is dumb and dean is straight and your a ugly bitch bye" "**Shut up bitch bye" "This story is crap and desitel is dumb too and it will never happen on the show so you should shut up about that."

Now, I'm normally OK with a few flames but you want to know what this frustratingly idiotic user did? READ ONLY THE PROLOGUE. Seriously? You're only going to read the prologue and then send some innocent author flames for stating their opinion? Seriously?! I thought we were all more mature than that! If you have a problem with what I say about our fandom, fine, but telling me I'm an ugly bitch is no way to go about telling me you disagree. Jensen and Jared have an entire campaign dedicated to building people up and helping people that sometimes can't help themselves, it's called ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING!

For you as a person in this fandom to go completely against their message is sickening and it means that you aren't a true fan of the actors, their show or their campaign. So instead of calling ME an ugly bitch, how about you go take a good long look in that mirror and see if you can look yourself in the eye after sending me that message. Bye Felicia!


End file.
